


Good appetite

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 终于有一天，维吉尔靠但丁理解了草莓圣代的美妙之处。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	Good appetite

**Author's Note:**

> 之前与朋友的一次口嗨脑洞。  
> 含有维吉尔魔界以恶魔为食设定，请知悉

街边转角处的咖啡厅拥有一间半开放的厨房，从落地窗旁经过的人们可以很清晰的看到带着围裙的姑娘从冰箱内拿出准备好的玻璃杯，随后捏着下沿转动杯子让牛奶的冰镇奇迹在杯中堆叠起一座甜美雪山，但还没有完成，雪山上随即流淌下带着清甜香气的红色溪流，其中流淌着被称为草莓的可口水果颗粒，用但丁含着勺子时感叹的语气来说就是白色与红色汇聚一起形成的嫩粉刺激着味蕾与眼球，草莓圣代简直是人间瑰宝。

“先生，您有什么需要的吗？”

维吉尔将视线从橱窗那一侧的世界收回，侧头看向推开门从店里出来的服务员。他刚从红墓市的图书馆回来，在回到事务所的路上经过这家新开的咖啡店时看到了那样但丁最喜欢吃的甜点。他在橱窗外体验了整个过程，却依旧不明白但丁为何会喜欢它，白色与红色，奶味与绯红，只是简单的元素交织在一起，并没有在魔界时胞弟向他形容的如此神奇。

“......给我打包一杯草莓圣代。”迟疑片刻后，维吉尔皱着眉头看向服务员，“请。”

带着草莓圣代打开门，将外套挂上门口衣架的维吉尔对于但丁并不在那张脏兮兮桌子后坐着没有表现出一丝惊讶，他知道莫里森为了让但丁能在热浪滚滚而来之前交上电费而给他介绍了个工作，只是几个简单的恶魔维吉尔也并不想在这种方面还要从但丁那儿抢来一分，他现在放入冰箱内的这杯草莓圣代就能为他加上十分。

咕咚——  
维吉尔踹到了那双胡乱脱在地上的棕色皮靴，几步之遥是属于但丁的红色皮衣以及黑色皮裤，皮带，内衫，手套......沾着恶魔暗红色血与肉的痕迹胡乱的蔓延到浴室门口，终结在那条黑色内裤上。浴室内正传来淅淅沥沥的水声，维吉尔略微挑眉随着这条对他而言散发着红酒般醇香的血之路，一路指引来到了浴室门口。  
潮湿的水汽从门缝内散出，随其一同蔓延出的是仅有维吉尔能够精准抓住的气息——属于那些恶魔的血肉味。追述至他们脱离魔界之前，也许应该追忆到更久更久，穿越他脑海里那片迷雾来到他与但丁分别坠入魔界的那一天这股气味就一直萦绕在他身边。维吉尔能感觉到那股属于恶魔肉块上散发出的腥甜味扒住了他的舌根，血腥气沿着鼻腔钻入胃里让维吉尔感到难得的饥饿感。他用舌尖舔了舔尖利的犬齿，不带迟疑的伸手扭开了浴室门。维吉尔向来追随他恶魔一面的本能，无论是力量还是饥饿，如果他想要他就会直接去拿。

但丁没有想到这次任务会有这么糟糕。  
当然他找到了那个地下室，处理掉了那边几个由于无法回到魔界而残存于人类社会的弱小恶魔。但谁又会知道其中还有会自爆的小家伙？！他用但丁大剑挡下了一部分飞散的肉块，但依旧无法避免自己成为一个红人，如果没有格尔多斯坦的孙女来带自己一程回到事务所，免不了又是警局一日游。而且他百分之两百肯定维吉尔不会来为他交付保释金，但有可能半夜用阎魔刀切开监牢的墙壁随后带着和那位大诗人嘴角总挂着的微笑一样领着衣领给他提回去。

"愚蠢，但丁，非常愚蠢。"但丁赤身裸体的踩进浴缸扭开花洒，"他绝对会这么——维吉尔？"

他刚将花洒打开淋湿了头发便听到了身后房门打开的声音，甩了甩头但丁看清了门口站着的维吉尔。  
"呃......你也要用浴室吗？"但丁耸耸肩转头重新进入花洒之下，在维吉尔的注视下略微低头将手指伸入发丝中扒了扒，随后仰头将过长的发丝向后捋去露出整张脸。随着这个动作他直起腰，水流顺着脸颊跟随地心引力滑落到锁骨处，小小一汪水很快便溢出在沾染了血红的饱满胸口画出几道奶白弧线。  
维吉尔看着从但丁暗粉的乳尖上滴落的水珠，喉结上下滚动了一下。他更饿了，而美食正在他的面前，再不快些可就要错过最佳品尝时间了。

但丁对于自己裸体出现在维吉尔面前并不感到紧张，不能说穿一条裤衩长大也不能说从小亲密无间，都做过这么多次了被看着也没有实质上的损失。他甚至还在想是不是维吉尔良心发现准备为出门在外劳累奔波就为交上水电费的自己省钱时，背后传来的魔力让他肌肉瞬间收紧。

"维吉尔你——唔！！这可，有点痛！"

维吉尔从身后靠近了他，甚至连靴子都没有脱，抬起手直接掐住了但丁的后脑勺向前用力猛的一按。高挺的鼻梁没有打招呼就与浴室的瓷砖来了次亲密接触，头晕目眩过后的酸痛感让但丁皱起眉头挣扎着想要回头，却被强行挤进浴缸的维吉尔打断了动作。他压着后脑勺的手并没有松开，另一只手用力揽住了自己胞弟精瘦的腰与自己紧贴，他没有开口但维吉尔知道当但丁为了挣脱压制而扭动的臀部撞上自己隔着裤子都能感到明显鼓起的阴茎时他会明白接下来会发生什么。正如维吉尔所想的，怀里抱着的人在感觉到硬挺欲望的那一刻便安静下来，他略微眯起眼睛收回按在但丁湿漉漉头发里的手，对上侧头看向自己的胞弟，看着从鼻腔内流出的血红嘴角略微上扬。  
而面前永远都是那个怎么操都不会让他安稳的但丁，只要有能让他反抗的机会怎样他都不会放过，无论年龄多大都是如此。当头后方压力消失后但丁歪头对上维吉尔那对与自己相同，冰封之下永远燃着火的眼睛，抬起右手向后直接用手肘向着兄长那张带着嗜血笑意的脸猛击过去。维吉尔一把收紧环绕在但丁腰上的手臂，用空余的手接下猛然冲向自己的一击，僵持几秒后维吉尔勾起手指轻挠了下但丁小手臂上鼓起的肌肉，在对方颤抖的那一刻抓住机会将但丁的手腕压制在  
了瓷砖上，腕骨撞在浴室的墙上一阵酥麻让但丁闷哼出声。

"你到底发生了什......哈啊......！"

花洒洒下的水将维吉尔的头发打湿，塌下的几缕黏在额头。他并不在意只是略微向前，穿着皮裤的腿挤进但丁双腿之间磨蹭过卵蛋，同时伸舌舔过胞弟的后颈。那里还残留着几块恶魔的细小血肉没有被水流带走，舌尖顺着后颈凸起的那块骨头向上滑过，卷过黏在上面的污浊血液与肉块。腥甜在口腔内炸开，维吉尔用鼻尖蹭了蹭但丁的后颈发出一声叹息，原始的快感是如此满足，却又维持不了太久，他需要更多，他需要更多。维吉尔张开嘴在但丁的喘息中咬在裸露的后颈之上，丝丝来自但丁的血液被维吉尔捕捉到，他眯着眼更用力的咬了下去，几乎是要将那块属于自己双生的肉咬下来。  
但丁最终还是敌不过松懈了下来。他与维吉尔的身高相差并不多，想要和两个汤勺一样抱个满怀基本是不可能的，但维吉尔，那个他亲爱的维吉尔总能想到办法抱着他。来自后颈的刺痛让他低头轻喘了一声，被强行按在墙上的手捏成拳头紧绷了一会之后渐渐放松。维吉尔温热的舌尖游走于他打湿的颈后，舔吻着卷走那些带着甜味的血红就像是在安抚一只炸毛的大猫，时不时自己也因为有猫可撸而从鼻子里发出低沉的轻哼。维吉尔从背后更加贴近但丁，那件无袖的皮马甲也挡不住两人升高的体温，他抬头将鼻尖埋到但丁耳后的发丝处拱了拱，随后咬住了耳廓，尖锐的犬齿在泛红的皮肤上留下一个凹痕。

"但丁。"维吉尔贴着但丁的耳朵压低了声音，"我饿了。"  
"嗯啊...——！"

维吉尔的声音如同他平时的凌厉攻势一般，简单却不可小视。那简单的几个字钻过耳膜刺穿头骨，直接来到脑内似的挤压着让多巴胺飞快的在但丁身体里游走。他喉结滚动着发出一声难耐的呻吟，双腿发软向下滑落靠着维吉尔的腿才勉强站着，会阴与半硬的阴茎蹭过皮裤的快感让但丁没忍住下一声呻吟的软下腰，胸却向前挺起让挺立的乳尖挤压在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上让他全身一阵颤抖，阴茎过于诚实的向外吐出一小口透明的液体。做过多次的身体已经开始习惯了维吉尔的行为并甘之若饴，但丁被按在墙壁上的手掌像是有些懊恼的拍了拍。

"那你先得填饱我......再说，维吉尔。"  
在面对维吉尔的问题上，但丁再一次选择了包容。

花洒早就被关上了，而浴室里时不时响起的黏腻水声来自于哪里只有挤在狭小浴缸里的两个人知道。润滑液瓶子被随手丢弃在了地上，维吉尔草草地从但丁后穴里抽出手指，随手抹在了胞弟那两条挂在浴缸沿的长腿上，他扶着自己硬起的性器贴上但丁的后穴时被伸过来的手抵住了肩头。

"放开。"  
"嘿，维吉......我觉得你，是不是比平时要大啊？"

维吉尔皱眉看着脸上一片绯红的但丁，没有接下话只是伸手把但丁的手扯开的同时向前猛地挺腰将自己送入那处温热湿润之处。硕长又略微上翘的阴茎很容易的攻击到但丁的敏感处，自前列腺传来的强烈快感让但丁没有忍住睁大眼睛向后仰头发出一声惊喘，毫无自知的将自己健硕的胸脯送到了维吉尔的狩猎范围。  
维吉尔将双手抚上那对比起一般人要丰满的多的胸部，他从未见过但丁有特意去锻炼这里，也许这和他的生活习惯有关？这也与自己无关，现在要做的只是品尝而已。维吉尔收紧手指看着指缝间略微挤出的胸肉，抿紧嘴角略微向后撤出了一些后，低头用舌尖沿着胸间那道沟壑一路向上舔去带有但丁味道的汗液与水汽，吮吸走尚未来得及清理赶紧的那些恶魔肉块与血液。

"嗯......老哥，能麻烦你动一动吗？哈啊......这点可不足以喂饱我......"

维吉尔在胸前的行为简直是隔靴搔痒。也许是刚完成任务，点燃的恶魔之血想要平息可没有这么简单，仅仅几个低级恶魔还不够，体内蠢蠢欲动的能量还需要发泄。但丁舔了舔下唇，既然被引燃他就需要一个发泄的出口，无论是打架还是性爱。但丁扭动着腰想要将维吉尔的阴茎吞下更多来止住深处的瘙痒，他弓起腰身曲起腿用小腿肚磨蹭了几下维吉尔的后背，将维吉尔的视线向上引导到自己散发着高热的脸上，露出了一个邀请的微笑。  
维吉尔依旧皱着眉头。用餐讲究餐桌礼仪，这是小时候母亲的教导，他与但丁不同，他会循序渐进并将主菜留到该享用的时候再大快朵颐。很显然但丁到现在了都还没有学会这点，而维吉尔并不想再"餐桌"上与他争辩这一点，用餐时不能说话。他凑近了但丁上扬的嘴角只是略微动着腰浅浅的戳弄着，随后张嘴含住了但丁那张能说会道的嘴，用牙咬住略微寡淡的薄唇让他泛出血色后带走那些泛出的血珠，在但丁张嘴时顺势闯入口中纠缠住那灵活的肉块，让唾液顺着但丁的嘴角滑落，在他专注的与自己唇齿相依时维吉尔挺腰狠狠的回应了但丁的要求，这次进的更深，阴囊直接打在但丁的屁股上发出一声轻响，龟头滑过敏感的内壁直接抵住结肠口。

"——！！！"

维吉尔接吻的时候没有闭眼，他将但丁丢掉从容之后的一切反应都看在眼里，箭一般令人疼痛的视线直射入但丁因快感而略微向上翻起的摇晃视线之中，他在维吉尔身下颤抖的更厉害了就像是被卷入深蓝色海洋里那危险漩涡中的一艘小船。就算维吉尔松开了他，但丁依旧伸着舌尖喘息。午后的阳光顺着浴室里那一小扇窗照在但丁起伏的胸上，那里还有几处尚未清理的血色斑点，眼前的景象让维吉尔不自主的想起了今天回家路上看到的那道甜品。  
噢，维吉尔略微挑眉，顺着粘成一缕缕的淡银色胸毛再次舔去血点随后含住了但丁因情欲而挺立的乳尖。他似乎明白了自己的双生为何会喜欢那种食物了。

“这确实......看上去很美味。”  
维吉尔双手掐住但丁的腰身将他狠狠的向自己的方向按下，嘴里也控制不住的在但丁乳尖周围留下一圈带血的牙印。  
“哈啊——！你，再说......嗯！维吉尔，好棒......！”  
就算是但丁在清醒的时候也无法理解维吉尔这句没头没尾的话到底是在说些什么，而他现在整个人都软乎乎的瘫软在维吉尔身下，被维吉尔带动着摇晃身体。被填饱的感觉很棒，情欲的热度也很美妙，有人在身边被拥有的感觉更是如同进入天堂。但丁的眼前泛起阵阵白光，他听不到自己在喊叫些什么，他只知道配合着身下一波波猛烈的攻势摇摆着自己的屁股，试图吞下更多。有可能，非常有可能，但丁向后仰着头，半睁着的眼睛不知看向何处——如果现在维吉尔需要将他拆解入腹，他也不会有任何一丝怨言。

“维，维吉尔......——要，要去......！”  
“......啧。”

但丁全身痉挛起来，他抬起双手一把揽住维吉尔的脖子将他向下压向自己，侧头露出脖颈。维吉尔粗喘着能嗅到其中流淌着的，属于但丁的血的味道。不够，那些恶魔的血肉根本不够，吃过了真正的美味那些拙劣品又怎么能填饱自己的贪心呢？  
维吉尔在将精液射入但丁后穴的时候一口咬住了但丁颈侧。鲜血，刺痛，窒息，但丁张大了嘴，收紧的手指上露出艳红的尖锐指甲在维吉尔的后颈留下狰狞的划痕。在维吉尔气味的包裹下但丁收紧后穴达到高潮，股股白浊溅在两人之间，随后与血液交汇成粉红的淫靡痕迹。

维吉尔从厨房把草莓圣代拿出放在了躺在沙发上的但丁面前。  
那个本毫无形象敞开腿躺着的传奇恶魔猎人在问到草莓的清甜后像是立刻恢复了精神一般翻身坐起，将冰品捧到手里挖了一口含在嘴中，随后露出了满足的微笑。

“......看来你所说的这个食物确实很好吃。”  
“哦哦，维吉尔你终于能够理解了吗，我可真是高兴啊，但这杯不会让给你的！”

维吉尔将手中的书翻了一页，随口说道：  
“我已经吃过了。”  
“......你居然去偷吃了！？”


End file.
